


What Not To Wear

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Stony Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Steve has several public appearances and needs to pick an outfit. Tony has some opinions about it.





	What Not To Wear

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony Week - Day 5 - Confessions

Steve looked across the line of uniforms, set on mannequins in a similar style to Tony’s Hall of Armor. When you were (a) a superhero and (b) dating Tony Stark, it was inevitable to end up with enough variations on uniforms and armor to justify its own space within Avengers Tower.

Steve was making several stops today; starting the morning with breakfast at a senior center; then visiting a children’s hospital for several hours and finally giving a talk to recently returned veterans at the local American Legion post. Today, since he was in full on Captain America mode, he wanted to choose the best uniform.

He walked by the stealth suit but passed it over. Too gritty.

Tony had built him a suit like his Iron Man one, which Steve had yet to try out. And he wasn’t going to today.

He passed over a few recent versions of his uniform; aesthetically, they were very similar but had different purposes; working on suits for Spiderman had inspired Tony to get creative with armor and uniforms for the rest of the team. As technologically ‘cool’ as these were, public appearances with grandparents, sick children and veterans didn’t seem to warrant a chameleon suit or a radiation/hazmat uniform.

No, for something like this, where he was going to talk about strength and hope all day long, Steve would need a classic.

The oldest ones - his uniforms from the 1940’s - were all hanging up in the Smithsonian.

But when he looked for the uniform he received in 2012, when the team was first assembled, he couldn’t find it.

Steve walked into the workshop, where Tony was soldering some wires to a circuit board.

“Hey, Tony? I wanted to wear my first Avengers uniform for my appearances today, but I don’t see it with the other suits.”

“Oh, it’s definitely in there.”

Steve was a bit confused. “But it’s not on display.”

Tony sighed and begrudgingly walked into the uniform display room, with Steve following. Tony walked up to the wall and pressed his knee against it. A panel pushed in, opening a cabinet. The cabinet was sleek against the wall; with no handles or doors visible, Steve would have never known it was there.

Steve walked over and looked into the drawer. Sure enough, there was his first Avengers uniform, clean and neatly folded.

“Why was it in here?” Steve looked at Tony, who had a grimace on his face.

“Tony.”

Tony sighed. “Fine. Can I confess something?”

“What?”

“You promise you won’t be mad?”

“I won’t get mad.”

“I kept that uniform in there because it makes you look like a giant dork.”

“To be fair, I think some people in this tower would argue that I _am_ a giant dork.”

“Even still, it does nothing for your ass.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Seriously! It’s just not flattering. You’re an incredibly handsome man, and that old uniform just doesn’t do you justice. What are your engagements today?”

“Breakfast at the Sunlake Oaks Senior Home; meeting with patients at Manhattan Children’s Hospital, and then a speech at the American Legion tonight.”

“Oh god, yeah, okay you’re _absolutely_ not wearing this suit. First of all, I’m right when I say that suit does nothing for your ass; I know, because I’ve designed all of your uniforms since then with that in mind.” He walked Steve over to a full-length mirror and turned him to face the wall, so Steve’s profile was reflected in the mirror.

“If anyone deserves a nice little ‘show’ it’s old Betty and Mildred who have been stuck in a nursing home for years,” Tony said, putting one hand on Steve’s shoulder and gesturing toward Steve’s ass with the other and giving Steve a wink. He then walked between Steve and the mirror to speak face to face.

“As for the kids, you’re a superhero. They wanna see a cool uniform. Not America’s star-spangled nerd, as cute as he may be,” Tony said, pinching Steve’s cheek.

“And for the speech at the American Legion?” Steve asked.

“Honestly, I’d come home and change into slacks and a button down. Or a light suit. You could keep a red, white and blue motif with a suit. Bring the shield, but the entire ensemble might be too over the top. You’ll be speaking in a wood-paneled room as people munch on small sandwiches and down fruit punch. Just keep it simple, but classy.”

Tony looked over the uniforms and chose a uniform he made for Steve from 2014; it had a sleek design but still featured vibrant color.

“I’ll be right back,” Tony said as he exited the room to go to Steve’s closet, leaving Steve to put the uniform on.

Once he was dressed, Steve went back to the mirror looking over Tony’s work. He turned to the side and looked at how nicely the pants rested on his hips and accentuated his butt. He blushed a little, thinking about Tony taking the time to meticulously consider his ass while designing the pants. Tony walked back in, a couple of suit bags in one hand, shoes in another and some ties and belts draped over his neck.

“Like what you see, huh? I know I do,” Tony joked as he put the items down on a bench by the mirror. He opened the suit bags and looked at his selections. Two suits were navy, and one was red. Tony took a moment to hold each suit up to Steve.

“I think the red one is a bit too bold for this speech tonight,” Steve commented, looking in the mirror.

“You know? I agree.” Tony put the red suit aside. He then picked up the two blue ones and held them up to Steve again.

“See, this one is more of an American flag blue, but this other one actually matches your eyes,” Tony said, smiling as he looked at the second suit. “Your thoughts?”

Steve was actually starting to enjoy the attention from Tony; admittingly, if any man in Avengers Tower knew how to properly dress, it would be Tony. He knew he was in good hands, but he was also loving how Tony kept eyeing him up. Hmm. Steve made a mental note to explore this more with Tony later.

“I like the one that matches my eyes more.”

“Good choice. Hold this.” Tony handed Steve the tailored suit and a white shirt. Tony picked up a light blue tie, that upon closer inspection actually had tiny white and red flecks in it. Not noticeable unless up close, but enough of a nod to the flag that the motif got across. Steve pointed to the dark tan shoes and matching belt when prompted. Tony found a white pocket square with a thin red trim to complete the look.

“I’ll have the shirt pressed for when you come back from the hospital.”

“Thank you for your help, hon.”

“You’re not mad about the Avengers suit, are you?”

“Nah. You’re right. This is a much better look.”

“You look gorgeous and you’re going to do amazing today.”

“Thank you, Tony. I mean it.” He kissed Tony in appreciation as they walked out of the uniform room and headed toward the elevators.

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yes, dear?”

“We’ve got the Stark Industries gala next week. Think we could pick out my outfit together?” Steve asked as he pressed the elevator button.

Tony smirked. “You want me to dress you up?”

Steve smiled in return. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!
> 
> (I think I want to write a second part of this - if Steve likes to get dressed up by Tony, where else might that lead? hmm.)


End file.
